


Колыбель Иуды

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Judas Cradle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: «Кто был охотник? Кто – добыча? Все дьявольски наоборот…»И еще, наверное, «У меня нет совести... У меня есть только нервы»





	Колыбель Иуды

1

\- Профессор, - сказал телефон, - это всего лишь совет, не более.  
Как правило, Главе Государства не говорят 'dragotzennyi'.  
(Набоков, «Под знаком незаконнорожденных»)

 

Ночь иссякла, угасла, а вместе с нею – и праздник. Осыпались с небес бледные искры последнего фейерверка. Ударилась носом о пристань последняя нарядная гондола, и сонные камер-юнкеры на веслах очнулись и с воодушевлением полезли на сушу. Придворные, вялые к утру, как сонные мухи, получили высочайшее разрешение отправляться по домам – спать.  
Несравненная Лисавет, уже более года как – Императрикс Лисавет, танцующей походкой проследовала по озаренной с ночи анфиладе – в свои покои. Пышный кринолин плыл над паркетом, как перевернутая роза, в полувершке от пола. Лейб-танцмейстер называл такую походку – поступью богини в облаках, и не так чтобы очень грубо льстил.  
Ночь кончилась, и никто из ее врагов не пришел за нею – с факелами, с гвардейцами. Когда-то мать ее, Екатерина, вот так же каждую божью ночь ожидала переворота и ареста, но у матери было мужество, чтобы спать по ночам. А Лисавет – веселится, выпевает свой страх в оперных ариях, для которых у нее недостаточно голоса, и вытанцовывает на бесконечных балах. Вот среди танцоров нет ей равных…  
Богиня, подобно флагманскому кораблю в окружении флота, неспешно вплыла в покои, зеркально-золотые, и резким, хоть и величественным, жестом отправила свиту – за двери. В крошечной антикаморе, маленькой комнатке перед спальней, среди амуров и райских птиц ожидал хозяйку одинокий гость. Старичок, нарядный и напудренный, с милым личиком смиренника и постника, и в самом деле этим смиренником и постником – бывший. Инквизитор Андрей Иванович Ушаков. С ласковой улыбкой на змеиных устах и пухлой папкой очередного дела в цепких набеленных лапках.  
\- Утро доброе, ваше божественное величество, - с грацией поклонился инквизитор, господин галантный и светский, переживший на своем веку уже четырех тиранов, - Аврора на небесах блекнет пред красою Авроры, входящей в этот дом…  
\- Аврора просит тебя, Иваныч, скажи поскорее – сознался ли Степашка? – спросила Лисавет, зевая, - Спать охота, а интрига гложет.  
\- Как же не сознаться было ему, - округлил в улыбке «Иваныч» щедро нарумяненные щечки, и раскрыл перед хозяйкой свою папку – на специальной закладке, - Секрет у нас в крепости с давних времен. Игрушка есть одна – «колыбель Иуды», мало кто на ней сиживал, но при допросе простой ее показ впечатление производит незабываемое. Все как миленькие подмахивают вины свои, и сверху еще сами от себя прибавляют…  
Лисавет пробежала глазами показания, близоруко щурясь:  
\- Зря ты его жалел. Иуда и есть. Дай перо, подпишу, что еще у него спросить, - инквизитор подал заботливо припасенное перо, и Лисавет начертала на полях пару быстрых пометок, - кнута не жалей на него, христопродавца.  
Инквизитор взял папку, присыпал написанное песочком – все было у него с собою – и потупил глазки, ожидая указаний. Рядом с чернилами и пером, под пресс-папье в виде ушастого китайского дракона, лежало, прижатое, письмо, доставленное еще вчера в обед дипломатической почтой. Зоркий инквизиторский глаз скользнул по знакомому гербу, запечатавшему конверт.  
\- Что, узнал химеру? – усмехнулась Лисавет.  
\- Герб графов Священной Римской Империи фон Левенвольде, - пропел почти с удовольствием осведомленный Андрей Иванович, - письмо от Фридриха Казимира фон Левенвольде, посланника герцогини Марии Терезии Австрийской.  
\- Может, и знаешь уже, что в нем? – в голосе Лисавет послышался лукавый вызов, - Говорят, многие письма ты прежде адресатов читаешь. Скажи, Иваныч, что там – я уже решила, что нераспечатанным его обратно отправлю.  
\- Невелика тайна сия, - развел руками любезный Андрей Иванович, - Брат просит за брата. Умоляет вас Фридрих Казимир, ваше величество, и притом в самых униженных выражениях, отпустить из ссылки братишку его, Рейнгольда Густава. О боге много пишет, и о прощении на краю могилы, и о том, что брат его – человек одинокий и больной.  
\- Брат его – гадюка, - вздохнула тяжело Лисавет, и ощутила вдруг, как душит ее узкий, затянутый корсет, - Вот по кому твоя колыбелька-то плачет. Иуда из всех Иуд – самый пущий. Нет, этот до гроба будет у меня сидеть, да хоть бы и сдох он там, в этой своей ссылке…  
Чуткий Андрей Иванович смотрел уже в сторону, и отступал потихонечку, дабы не гневить хозяйку. Лисавет трудно дышала, «кольца Венеры» на полной нежной шее – покраснели от злости, накатившей так унизительно и внезапно. Как в детстве. Была ведь девчонкой – поминала его в молитвах, вслед за папенькой, мамой и сестрицей, а теперь – да хоть бы поскорее сдох. Peni sempre… Лисавет успокоилась так же мгновенно, как и разозлилась, и промурлыкала даже окончание популярной – давным-давно – арии:  
Son reina,  
è tempo ancora:  
resti, o mora,  
peni sempre, o torni a me!  
(Я - царица;  
есть еще время.  
Или останься со мною, или умри;  
или вечно страдай, или возвратись ко мне!)  
Peni sempre, Иуда… Андрей Иванович, видя перемену настроения, пятился крошечными шажочками к выходу. Лисавет припомнила отчего-то, как гувернер-француз разъяснял ей в юности значение оборота «mon règne». Мое царствование, или мой мир, моя вселенная, или же вся моя жизнь… А ей-то все чудилось в этих словах – бог знает что.

\- Господи всеблагой, спаси и помилуй папеньку, маму, братца Петрушу, сестрицу Анну, няню, Агашечку и Рейнгольда Густава…  
Помянутая в цесаревниной молитве Агашечка, молоденькая озорная карлица, материна любимица, как-то подслушала, как шепчет Лисавет перед сном свое заклинание, и рассмеялась. Девушку позабавило, в каком очутилась она соседстве.  
\- А отчего же, ваше высочество, Рейнгольд Густав, а не Ягашка Бергхольц? – спросила Агашка елейнейшим голосом.  
Рейнгольд Густав Левенвольд и Иоганн Бергхольц были камер-юнкеры, что открывали и закрывали двери в царицыных покоях. Две точеные, облитые золотом, фигурки по обеим сторонам дверного проема – эманация самодовольства и раболепия. Каждое движение – театральная поза, каждый шаг – балетная позиция. Ангелы-привратники, мальчики из лучших остзейских семей, третьи сыновья благородных рыцарей, uradel, отданные в услужение к русскому двору, раз уж непригодны оказались – для польской армии. Взбитые локоны, мушки, длинные серьги, и бархатные оленьи глаза – подведенные диковинными длинными стрелками…  
Лисавет молчала, надувшись, и Агашка ответила себе сама:  
\- Да, пожалуй, Ренешка красивей будет, чем Ягашка. Но ты, высочество, нашла, конечно, за кого перед сном бога просить…Чистый яд он, Ренешка этот. Пуще еще, чем брудеры папеньки твоего. Видала, может, Ренешкиного братца, - тут Агашка запнулась, сообразила, наверное, что говорит-то она с ребенком, выдохнула несказанное и продолжила ласково и грустно, - Ты молись, царевна, не слушай меня. У Ренешки не жизнь – черные слезы. Ты за него помолишься, душа невинная – может, его судьба и полегчает…  
Лисавет давно уж знала, что ангел ее никакой не ангел. Камер-юнкеры жили за счет женщин, а Ренешка Левенвольд был, по слухам, еще и отравитель, и алхимик, и шпион, и состоял в подозрительной близости с собственным братом, блистательным генерал-адъютантом Карлом Густавом, и оба они именовались отчего-то «химера», то есть некое существо, разделенное и все же единое. Впрочем, не менее гадостные вещи говорились при дворе – вообще обо всех. А когда Лисавет с сестрицей и мамками выходили из царицыных покоев – Рейнгольд Густав улыбался как будто ей одной, и склонял напудренную золотом голову, как любопытная птичка, и Лисавет все равно делалось, кто и что о нем говорит. Такой он был красивый. И на уроках французского, когда учитель заставлял царевен повторять монотонно, шлифуя произношение: «mon trône», «mon empire», «mon règne»…Ей чудилось вместо «mon règne» – мое царствование, мой мир – «мой Рене». Или же – вся моя жизнь.  
Тогдашняя приемная, или антикамора, была длинная и узкая, вся в зеркалах и оконных проемах, и заворачивалась рукавом, как река. Лисавет вставала иногда в излучине этой реки, не спеша обнаружить себя, и смотрела, как камер-юнкеры шепчутся, или поправляют друг на друге мушки и локоны, или играют в карты, или Ягашка пишет свою летопись – он был придворный историограф – а Рене подглядывает в рукопись из-за его плеча. Она и час могла так простоять, незамеченная, и точеные фигурки двоились перед нею в бесконечных зеркалах, как в стеклах калейдоскопа, пропадали и появлялись в призрачных зеркальных коридорах. Однажды в своей излучине Лисавет обнаружила Агашку, на корточках за портьерой.  
\- Тсс, не спугни, - Агашка потянула царевну к себе, за пышную юбку, и заставила усесться рядом, - Вот он, гляди. Бешеный Гасси, зверь поганый…  
Зеркальные коридоры – они такие… В них покажется даже то, что скрыто от обычного глаза. Казалось бы, двое просто разговаривали – Рене Левенвольд и брат его, Карл Густав. Один склонялся и шептал, другой слушал, распахнув глаза и запрокинув лицо – ловил этот шепот, как странник в пустыне внимает потокам внезапного, долгожданного ливня. Статуарность двух застывших фигур. И – вязкий тревожный воздух, пронизанный разрядами, словно перед грозой. Шепот перерастал в угрозу, трепетал в руке адъютанта тонкий черный стек – как живая гадюка – и ангел Рене улыбнулся в ответ безоблачно и ясно, и прошептал, словно сдул поцелуй с губ:  
\- Helas… - Лисавет прочла по его губам.  
Статуарность рассыпалась в прах – взлетела рука со стеком, и тут же Рене перехватил руку брата – и прильнул к ней губами, и лбом, и белая перчатка, лаская, пробежала по его волосам – не выпуская стека. А если не смотреть в зеркала – двое просто стояли и разговаривали, широкая спина и крылатый плащ адъютанта почти совсем скрывали от Лисавет его хрупкого собеседника. И только в зеркальных коридорах – игрался спектакль.  
\- Агаша, что это они? – шепотом спросила Лисавет, и карлица пожала плечами:  
\- Бог весть. Ревнует братец. Гасси мальчишку содержит, вот и хочет – чтобы тот весь его был, - усмехнулась жестоко Агашка, - да только и Ренешка не так уж прост.  
Лисавет встала с пола, отряхнулась и вышла из-за портьеры. Они не видели ее – пока – так были увлечены собою, своею сладостной ссорой. Лисавет плавно и грациозно летела к ним, и юбка ее парила в полувершке от пола, как перевернутая роза. Ей захотелось прекратить спектакль – ну, хотя бы прервать. Не позволить продолжиться. Лисавет было тогда десять, и она не поняла толком, что это было у них, свидание или поединок, и если поединок – кто же тогда одержал в нем победу. Но…  
\- Господи всеблагой, спаси и помилуй папеньку, маму, братца Петрушу, сестрицу Анну, няню, Агашечку и Рейнгольда Густава…

Его назвали Рейнгольдом в честь знаменитого барона Паткуля. Этот Паткуль, яростный борец за вольности лифляндского дворянства, был по окончании звездного своего пути казнен в Швеции за измену. Неоднозначный был господин – для кого-то герой, а для тех, кто присягу почитал превыше жизни – Иуда, предатель. Неизвестно, что там было в голове у юного Левенвольда, но имя Рейнгольд он словно вышучивал, облачаясь в свои прославленные расшитые золотом одежды. Таков был его неповторимый стиль. Ведь Рейнгольд – это не только Паткуль, это еще и золото.

\- Отчего тебе не нравится собственное имя?  
\- Как объяснить это вам, божественное русское высочество? Вот представьте себе – ваш папи с самого нежного возраста дружен с господином Искариотом, они делят горе и радости, удачи и приключения, собирают в общую чашу слезы и звезды. Герр Искариот пишет свое – пятое – евангелие, и ваш папи – вернейший его помощник. Герр Искариот называет первенца в честь вашего папи, его именем, а у папи первенец уже занят, но как раз на подходе очередной сынок – и вуала! – малыш уже назван в честь герра Искариота. Проходит время, дороги расходятся, папи и герр Искариот более не друзья, пятое евангелие выброшено на свалку. Вот уже кто-то распят, а кто-то и повешен. Папи давно переменил кумира, имя Искариота – сделалось нарицательным. А что же наш мальчик? Ему двадцать семь, и его по-прежнему зовут Иудой, и это – до самой смерти.

Настоящий «папи» Лисавет тоже дружен был с одним – господином Искариотом. Виллим Иванович де Монэ, самый любимый из папиных «брудеров», как едко назвала Агашка царских адъютантов-миньонов, он приставлен был к матушке Екатерине – блюсти. Вот уж поистине кот на страже сметаны…Лисавет с самого детства видела этого Вилю – у матери за плечом, или в полушаге, или же у ног ее, перед креслом, такого же неизменного, как папа или Агашка. Им, сестрам-царевнам, казалось по простоте душевной, что неизбежный третий – вовсе не лишний в семье их родителей. Они толком и не задумывались – кто он по своей сути? Чья игрушка – матери или отца? А ведь это так важно, понять, где чья игрушка.  
Когда открылась, что игрушка все-таки – на двоих одна, Лисавет было уже пятнадцать. Она все понимала. И жалела мать, недоумевая, отчего мужчинам на троне дозволено все, а женщинам – ничего. Ей и это хотелось бы – однажды прекратить. И хотелось бы – стать когда-нибудь такой же сильной, как мать, и без слез, с улыбкой смотреть, как убивают на плахе – всю твою жизнь. Вот так же пройти, смеясь, мимо эшафота, краем платья мазнув по кровяному ручью. Долго лежал потом у матери под подушкой этот кусок окровавленных кружев. Потом, когда отец уже умер. Для Лисавет это был урок на всю жизнь – не дать увидеть свои слезы, улыбаться, пусть не на эшафоте, перед эшафотом, на котором умирает – тот, кто вся твоя жизнь, mon règne…  
Лисавет не присутствовала на той, другой, казни – восемнадцать лет спустя. Но ей рассказали. У великого инквизитора обнаружился дар прирожденного рассказчика – Андрей Иванович в красках и в лицах поведал, кто из приговоренных и как вел себя перед казнью. Он улыбался на эшафоте, ее Рейнгольд Густав, и держал себя с таким видом, словно ноги его попирали весь свет. Эманация самодовольства. И смеялся – этим наглым гортанным остзейским смехом, над нею, дурой, наверное.  
Лисавет ведь так и не смогла его убить – когда топор был уже занесен, на сцену выступил асессор: «Бог и государыня даруют тебе жизнь». На что последовал ответ, вполне в его стиле – «Лизхен не любит убивать, Лизхен любит мучить». И – грациозный легчайший полупоклон…

Камер-юнкер не вправе отказать – цесаревне, дочери собственной хозяйки. Камер-юнкер должен быть почтителен – в полной мере. Но изобретательный камер-юнкер может сделать так, что вы почувствуете себя безобразной выскочкой, малолетней дурочкой, неуклюжей неряхой. О, эта его холодноватая отстраненность, прикосновения – точно к жабе…Равнодушные поцелуи, сводящие с ума…Он был такой злой ангел, ее Рене. Он умел, и не отказывая, сделать так – чтобы в следующий раз не возникало желания к нему подходить. Но если задуматься – а как иначе мог он защитить себя от всех высокопоставленных хищниц, которым так его хотелось? Впрочем, хищницам-то безразличны были его уловки. А Лисавет, бедняга, ревела после каждого такого свидания.  
\- Мама, юнкер Левенвольд – холодная гадюка!  
\- Оставь же его в покое.  
Мать никогда не ругала ее, не одергивала – воспитывала в Лисавет гордость. Хотела, чтобы из дочерей получились настоящие царевны, смелые и решительные. Но сейчас в ее голосе послышалось раздражение.  
\- Отчего, мама?  
\- Просто – оставь его в покое. Эта игрушка – не для тебя.  
\- А для кого?  
Наверное, не стоило и спрашивать. Кто-то же должен был заменить утраченного Виллима Ивановича де Монэ. Тем более, что с Рейнгольдом были они так похожи, словно разлученные близнецы. Словно отражения – в зеркальном коридоре.

У отца Лисавет была любимицей, он разрешал ей все, она могла делать, что вздумается и брать, что захочется. После смерти отца ничего не изменилось – те же самые что вздумается и что захочется. Все потакали ей, и никто не отказывал. А потом умерла и мать – и мир в одно мгновение рассыпался в брызги.  
Новым царем сделался племянник Лисавет, принц Петруша, балованный, развратный ребенок. С детства влюбленный в свою красивую тетку – до поры до времени безответно. Вот тогда и вспомнила Лисавет отстраненную покорность камер-юнкера Левенвольда, его холодные вымученные поцелуи. Мальчик-царь, развращенный горничными и сенными девками, точно знал, чего он хочет от любимой тетушки. И никто не вправе был – ему отказать.  
То были месяцы бесконечных балов и охот. Чуть позже светлейший князь Меншиков, дюк Ижорский, спохватился и сосватал за Петрушу одну из своих дочек, а потом сыскалась и следующая невеста – уже из золотого рода Долгоруких. Но в те, первые, месяцы – Лисавет сама ощутила себя дичью, на которую открыта охота. И все вспоминалась ей грустная шутка, столь любимая покойным Виллимом де Монэ – он отвечал за внесение персон в отцовский «галантный реестр», и кавалеров вносил, и дам, независимо от их собственного желания – «если вас в лесу схватил медведь, вы же не можете ему отказать». Что страшнее, милая тетушка – попранная честь или сломанная шея?  
\- Теперь я знаю, каково тебе жилось, Рейнгольд Густав. Петр Алексеевич преследует меня – как олениху на царской охоте.  
Они играли в карты в цесаревнином доме, выстроенном на краю Царицына луга. Планировка этого маленького дворца отличалась оригинальностью – лестницы выводили гостей порой в самые неожиданные залы, или даже к телескопической трубе. Лисавет говорила, что устройство ее дома отражает ее взбалмошный характер.  
В камине плясал огонь, мягкие теплые отсветы ложились на лица двух игроков, и холодный фарфоровый лик барона Левенвольда приобретал человеческие живые черты. Он играл ловко и лихо, частый гость всех петербургских игорных притонов, и неплохо читал колоду.  
\- Оттого-то меня и страшит Москва, ваше высочество, - отвечал барон с хорошо поставленной грустной интонацией, исподлобья взглядывая на Лисавет, - Та охота, что открыта на меня – открыта давно. Наш новый обер-камергер уже год, как гонит меня по полю…  
\- Тут мы с тобою товарищи по несчастью. Ванька, стерва, и меня ненавидит, - Лисавет отпила шоколад и взяла карту.  
Рене был обер-камергером ее матери. Ванька Долгоруков сделался камергером царя Петруши, да и сосватал патрону в невесты – свою долговязую сестрицу. Неудивительно, что Лисавет была у Ваньки не в чести. А у Рене выходила история еще таинственнее и хуже – бывший гофмаршал Петрушиной матери, кронпринцессы Софии-Шарлотты, Рене – был, по некоторым слухам, настоящим Петрушиным отцом. Слухи эти озвучивались самым тихим шепотом, и не имели под собой никаких доказательств – разве то лишь, что перед смертью кронпринцесса поручила заботу о новорожденном сыне своему гофмаршалу Левенвольду. Но сам Петруша ненавидел предполагаемого отца – со всей детской яростью, и охота летела и летела за дичью по полю. «Его так ненавидят, особенно – его величество, что, наверное, скоро арестуют» – это писал посол де Лириа своему королю.  
\- Наш вечер с вами, ваше божественное высочество, для меня – последний, - признался Рене своим отрепетированным шелестящим голосом, - Друзья велят мне бежать, и я, наверное, послушаюсь их совета. Дормез мой уже готов, и завтрашний рассвет я встречу уже в пути.  
Друзья – друг у него был всего один, зато верный и преданный. Остерман, умница, дипломат, гений интриги. Вечный его советчик и кукловод. «Он очень любит того человека» - это опять де Лириа, об этих двоих. Любит – Остерман, Рене – позволяет себя любить, и так было, и будет всегда, до конца, до последней их общей плахи.  
А Лисавет – у нее тоже была своя рыба-лоцман в море придворных интриг. От папеньки оставшийся доктор Лесток.  
Лисавет отпила еще глоток шоколада, поглядела в карты – продулась.  
\- Я продулась, Ренешка, не повезет тебе в любви, - сказала она весело.  
\- И не нужно, - Рене сложил карты, и вдруг потянулся к Лисавет, и белейшим платком стер с ее губ остатки шоколада, - Прошу прощения, ваше высочество, - он усмехнулся смущенно, углом рта, - Старая привычка, ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
Обер-камергер – ее матери…  
\- Возьми же свой выигрыш, Ренешка, - с фальшивой лихостью предложила Лисавет. Играли-то они – на раздевание, как дети, смешно сказать.  
Рене опустился перед нею на колени, и по очереди снял с ног Лисавет расшитые маленькие туфли. Глянул снизу вверх – все с той же насмешливой покорностью, но теперь Лисавет уже знала эту игру, и оба они были на этой охоте – дичь, товарищи по несчастью. Легкие пальцы скользнули под платье, распустили подвязку – и чулок упал. Еще один взгляд из-под ресниц – взгляд из тех, что способны остановить сердце.  
\- Скажи, Рене… - Лисавет начала было и запнулась – горячая невесомая ладонь легла на ее колено, под юбками, - Ты же и с маменькой моей – так же… так же служил ей…  
\- Вовсе не так, - он улыбался, и в глубоких глазах его, на самом дне, плясали – то ли отсветы камина, то ли брызги геенны огненной, - Поверьте, ваше божественное высочество. Все было у нас вовсе не так.  
Он распустил еще одну подвязку и стянул второй чулок.  
\- Что же ты делал для нее, Ренешка? – Лисавет стало вдруг страшно – узнать о матери то, о чем она и прежде смутно, но догадывалась. Заглянуть в ее зазеркалье.  
\- Для вашей матушки я был – тем, кто прогоняет от изголовья демонов, - наверное, это и для него было отчего-то важно. Обычный его, поставленный бархатный голос вдруг изменил ему. И Лисавет услышала его голос – настоящий – высокий и чуть лающий, как у всех лифляндских остзейцев, - Я был ее сиделкой, и сторожем, и нянькой, и пытался защитить ее от смерти, что каждую ночь садилась у вашей матушки в ногах, и все приглашала ее с собою. Бог даст, вашему высочеству – такие мои услуги не понадобятся.  
И Рене склонился, и поцеловал ее ноги – сначала одну ступню, а потом и вторую. И Лисавет потянулась – поднять его с колен.  
Наутро он отбыл, как и обещал, на свою лифляндскую мызу – сбежал от ареста, по совету умницы Остермана. И долго еще Лисавет полагала, что теперь-то она понимает – Рене Левенвольда.

Господи всеблагой, спаси и помилуй рабу твою грешную, и еще – Ивана Карловича…  
Из тех, о ком она прежде молилась, никого уже не было в живых, кроме дурацкого Рейнгольда Густава. Ни папеньки, ни мамы, ни братца Петруши, ни сестрицы, ни даже карлицы Агашки – все отправились в черной ладье на ту сторону Стикса. Умер и влюбленный в тетку царь-племянник, доездился на бесконечные свои многодневные охоты, подхватил гнилую лихорадку и сгорел – в четыре дня, без завещания.  
Новая царица была – из старых Лисаветиных неприятельниц. Лисавет с сестрицей, Петровны, при папеньке все подкалывали этих Ивановн, дочек покойного папиного брата-соправителя. Мол, и глупые они, и кошки носатые, и темные, и оспою поклеванные. Оттого, что завидно было – страшненькие Ивановны обе были законные, в браке рожденные, порфирородные то есть, а Петровны, красавицы – незаконные, появившиеся на свет прежде брака Екатерины и Петра. Но Петровны были любимы и балованы, а Ивановны – никому не нужные, затурканные нищие сиротки. И вот, отлилось.  
Новая царица, Анна Ивановна, помнила все – и прежние насмешки, и пренебрежение, и к Лисавет относилась хуже некуда. Чуть что не по ней – грозилась, что сошлет в монастырь. Сдался им всем монастырь – сперва Меншикову, покойнику, потом Ивашке Долгорукову, теперь вот тетушке Анхен… И почему тетушке, когда были они – кузины? Так, наверное, вредина Анхен подчеркивала нынешнее свое старшинство, превосходство над сестрой. Злой де Лириа – и когда отзовут тебя, мерзавца! – писал католическому своему государю, что ее величество бьет цесаревну по щекам и даже однажды отходила беднягу лошадиным кнутом. Врал, негодяй, но читать такое о себе – неприятно. Тетка, конечно, не дралась – государыня не прачка, чтобы драться, но Лисавет она не любила, при всех подкусывала и содержание жадничала. А красавчик Ренешка Левенвольд не упустил своего – числился уже при новой царице официальным амантом, и обер-гофмаршалом. Даже ходили слухи, пока двор сидел в Москве, что царица Анна от Рейнгольда беременна, а ребенок их наследует русский трон – да только никто у них не родился.  
Этих царских амантов тогда гуляло по Москве аж четверо – Корф, да старший Левенвольд, да младший, Ренешка (и как только их средний не подтянулся, проспал такую удачу?), и еще один был, Эрик Бюрен. Этот Бюрен и остался потом, уже в Петербурге – единственным. Ночным императором.  
Помнится, Арайя, придворный концертмейстер, для оживления своих оперно-балетных представлений выпускал на сцену акробатов, карликов или женщину-змею. Однажды, чтоб потрафить высочайшим любителям охоты, он выдумал забавную комбинацию – певица, исполнявшая арию Дианы, вышла на сцену – с борзой на поводке. Эта порода в столице была еще внове, ее недавно вывез из Лифляндии старший Левенвольд. Опера не провалилась, но зрители в зале только и таращились, что на собаку, не отводили от нее глаз. Собака не играла, она просто была. Но все смотрели – лишь на нее.  
Эрик Бюрен при дворе был как та собака на сцене, притягивал к себе все взгляды. Невольно. Он вовсе не играл, он просто был. Кентавр, или – бык с золотыми рогами, так его почему-то звали. Невоспитанный, наглый, злющий. Глуп был, но сам знал об этом. Не притворялся никогда – оттого, что так и не выучился врать. Русских не любил, русского языка не знал и не желал изучать – «чтобы не читать доносов». Из интересов – лошади, собаки, псовая охота. Горное дело, дачи, откаты. На лбу сего господина словно светился ценник – сумма контракта за его любовь. Перед теткой он стелился, конечно, но словно говорил при этом – я весь твой, только плати. Галантный наемник. Обожал повторять, что семья для него превыше всего – жена у него была, и трое детей, и женился он, говорили, по великой любви, с похищением и скандалом.  
Злюка и дурак. И русских ненавидел – оттого, что когда-то разорили и разграбили его маленькую бедную родину. Лисавет очень удивилась, когда узнала – тетушка не раз хотела отправить ее, Лисавет, в монастырь, чтобы не мозолила глаза красотою и высочайшим происхождением, и все теткины немцы были за, и Мюних, и Остерман, и Ренешка Левенвольд, и лишь он один, ночной император, злюка и дурак – заступился. «Это было бы жестоко и неправильно» - не слишком веский аргумент, а других у него и не было. Но было – темное обаяние и контракт галантного наемника, и тетка послушалась его, а не всех своих немцев. Доктор Лесток, рыба-лоцман, донес Лисавет о явлении неожиданного союзника, бога из машины – «его сиятельство желает одобрения от европейской общественности, особенно – от герцогов Биронов де Гонто, к которым метит он в родственники. А вам такой друг только на пользу, ваше высочество, если только вам с ним не сближаться – ведь любовь сего господина не менее опасна, нежели его ненависть».  
После смерти матери, и при юном царе Петруше, и при тетушке Анне, у Лисавет было положение двойственное, одновременно высокое и бессильное. Дочь великого монарха, но – незаконная. За эту незаконность, безобидность, невозможность претендовать на престол Лисавет многое дозволялось, и никто не препятствовал ее развеселой жизни. Разве что женихов от цесаревны исправно отваживали – испанскому инфанту отказали, Морицу Саксонскому дали от ворот поворот, Нарышкина отправили в Париж, а Ванечку Шубина, самого любимого, и вовсе сослали в Охотск, только за проект брачной грамоты. Вряд ли тетушка завидовала женскому счастью – свое хлестало у нее через край. Ванечка Шубин, конечно, был с ее точки зрения – явным оскорблением величества, недопустимым морганатическим претендентом. А остальные…Возможно, темная тень за монаршим плечом снова и снова нашептывала один за другим эти отказы. Ведь любовь сего господина не менее опасна, нежели его ненависть.

В летнем саду, превращенном тетушкой в ягд-гартен, лес для загонных охот, Лисавет частенько отводила душу. Выезжала пострелять, в скромном обществе пяти загонщиков. Большая охота была у Лисавет в ее имении, в Сарском, а здесь – лишь малая свора и малая коллегия егерей. Ревнивая тетка-сестрица не позволяла разгуляться…  
Лисавет летела по саду, на белой кобыле, сидя верхом по-мужски, в мужском же костюме и крошечной треуголке, что так ей шла. Она и стреляла, как мужчина, без промаха, без подранков, Диана, Артемис, Царь-девица из русских сказок…В тот день охота была не только на косуль. Птичка-шпионка напела Лисавет, что Эрик Бюрен тоже охотится сегодня в ягд-гартене, и без тетушки, в компании последнего своего любимца и протеже, кабинет-министра Темы Волынского. Стоило взглянуть вблизи – на того, кто был столь милостив к ней и столь жесток.  
Господа охотники как раз восхищались его удачным выстрелом. Подхалимы стояли над трупом животного, прикидывали при помощи прутика, как вошла пуля – в один глаз, и вышла – из другого. Эрик Бюрен смотрел в сторону, усмехался по-волчьи, чуть приподняв угол рта. Эту усмешку пытался перенять от него Рене Левенвольд, но у него она выходила жалкой. А у Бюрена – именно такая, как надо.  
\- Отличный выстрел, ваше сиятельство! – Лисавет спешилась, и подошла к нему, оставляя за спиной свою маленькую свиту, - Поздравляю!  
\- Не стоит похвал, ваше высочество, - Бюрен отчего-то смутился, или же просто отвечал, как человек, понимающий собственное место – принцессе. Он порою нарочно играл в эту игру, «я никто, и ничто, ничего не значу и ничего не стою».  
\- Отчего же, выстрел – великолепен, - возразила Лисавет, - вы кокетка, ваше сиятельство.  
\- Я слепая тетеря, - Бюрен поднял ружье и показал две укрепленные возле прицела линзы, - без них моя меткость, увы, недорого стоит. Я в некотором роде шулер от охоты.  
Бюрен и в самом деле близоруко щурил глаза, когда присматривался. Черные глаза, зеркальные, холодные, остзейские, чуть приподнятые к вискам. Драконьи, как пишут о подобной форме глаз в романах.  
Он говорил с Лисавет по-русски, из вежливости. Похоже, незнание русского языка было его единственным притворством. Как могла она забыть – об этой его проклятой искренности, за которую все его так ненавидели? О неумении лгать, или нежелании лгать – столь неуместном при дворе? Даже с тем выстрелом он не кокетничал, просто признался, что меткость его – рукотворна.  
\- У вас забавное ружье, ваше высочество, - заметил Бюрен, - Позвольте взглянуть.  
Лисавет ненавидела патронташи, пороховницы, перезарядку посреди охоты, и ружье у нее было – четырехвствольное.  
\- Любуйтесь, граф, - протянула она Бюрену свое сокровище. И он смотрел, заинтригованно и нежно пробегая пальцами по стволам и куркам, словно узнавал устройство наощупь. Он щурился близоруко, и улыбался, и Лисавет отметила про себя, что защитник у нее довольно милый – когда не орет и не повелевает. Как пантера – здоровенный, темный, опасный, но грациозный и по-своему обаятельный.  
\- Забавно, - Бюрен вернул ружье, - это, наверное, удобно?  
\- В Сарском у меня есть и шестиствольное, - похвасталась Лисавет.  
\- Такой – букет стволов?  
\- Оно смотрится вполне гармонично. Если желаете, я могу привезти его – нарочно для вашего сиятельства, и вы увидите, какое оно изящное – даже для женской руки.  
\- Это будет величайшая честь, ваше высочество, - и Лисавет воочию увидела его охотничью стойку, такую же, как делал он перед тетушкой, и похвалила себя – есть. Молодец, девочка.  
\- Для меня честь, граф, - возразила она весело, и взлетела в седло, и помчалась прочь, чувствуя спиною – провожающий ее взгляд дракона. Лисавет тоже умела уложить дичь одним выстрелом, совсем не попортив шкурки.

«Сиятельнейший граф! Ведая всегдашнюю вашу благосклонность, не хотела упустить, чтоб не уведомить ваше сиятельство о прибытии моем сюда и желаю вашему сиятельству благополучного ж прибытия в Санкт-Петербурх; в прочем желая вашему сиятельству здравия и благополучного пребывания, остаюсь Елисавет»

Эта записка была – приглашение, попадись она тетке на глаза, и мерзавцу де Лириа уже не пришлось бы врать. Ревнивая тетушка и в самом деле отходила бы Лисавет лошадиным кнутом. Но – обошлось. Граф Бюрен возвратился из своих германских имений и тотчас явился в дом к Лисавет – смотреть на диковинное шестиствольное ружье.  
Дворецкий доложил о его визите, Лисавет распушила фижмы и отправилась встречать его – ведь на лестницах ее дома запросто можно было заблудиться и без вести пропасть. И Бюрен, конечно же, заблудился, потерялся, и обнаружен был на самых антресолях, в обсерватории, перед телескопической астрономической трубой.  
\- Я тоже хочу себе такую, - труба так Бюрена увлекла, что он позабыл все положенные по этикету приветствия. Он говорил на странном французском – с сильнейшим немецким акцентом и коверканным произношением некоторых слов. Знаменитый его лотарингский диалект, который Бюрен употреблял – вместо французского языка.  
\- Доброе утро, граф, - поздоровалась Лисавет. Он отступил, наконец, от телескопа – но с явной неохотой – и поцеловал ее руку, и Лисавет почувствовала, что пальцы его дрожат. Впрочем, Бюрен был нервный истерик, и руки могли у него трястись и от свидания с телескопом, и от плачевного состояния германских имений, и бог знает еще от чего.  
\- Здравствуйте, ваше высочество, - он перешел на русский, этот вежливый господин, - Счастлив видеть вас в добром здравии.  
Он не смотрел на нее, смотрел чуть в сторону, такова была его манера. Бюрен был на полголовы выше очень высокой Лисавет, и очень большой, и темный – как те испанцы, что приезжали безуспешно сватать Лисавет замуж, и осанка у него была, как у гвардейского офицера. О, Лисавет обожала у мужчин – военную осанку, прямую спину, развернутые плечи и чуть запрокинутую голову, и этот взгляд – всегда сверху вниз. Бедный, бедный Ванечка Шубин… Впрочем, двигался Бюрен как танцор, текуче и пластично, и все эти отрепетированные полубалетные позы – говорили о присутствии в его жизни личного танцмейстера. Или о близкой дружбе с Рене Левенвольдом.  
\- Это очень старая труба, - отрекомендовала телескоп Лисавет, - она старше меня и, наверное, даже старше вас. Эта почтенная фрау прибыла из Голландии, из свободного города Амстердама. Яков Брюс – может, ваше сиятельство слышали о таком – показывал мне с ее помощью, где какие созвездия, и немного обучил меня астрологии.  
\- И где же ваш асцендент, принцесса? – хрипло спросил Бюрен, возвращаясь на свой лающий лоррен, - В Весах или в Скорпионе?  
\- Бог весть, я позабыла, - пожала плечами Лисавет, - Я ведь была ребенком. А ваш асцендент, граф?  
\- В Стрельце, - он поклонился, словно представился – в этом новом качестве. Сверкнули ордена, колыхнулись уложенные локоны – в движении он был даже лучше, чем в статике. Кентавр, бык с золотыми рогами. Тетина любимая игрушка.  
\- Я ведь совсем запамятовала, для чего вы приехали, граф, - вскинулась Лисавет после этого «стрельца», - Митька, принеси мое ружье!  
Расторопный Митька тотчас принес ружье. Дивный букет из шести стволов, с инкрустацией перламутром, с золотыми курками и прицелами.  
\- При желании здесь тоже можно установить линзы, - тонко улыбнулась Лисавет. Бюрен снял ружье с плеча – он, простая душа, уже целился из него в кого-то в окошко – и отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Только не вздумайте мне его дарить.  
\- Отчего же? Был бы подарок в знак доброй нашей дружбы – ведь ваше сиятельство при дворе – мой единственный друг.  
\- Увы, - как же знакомо прозвучал на лоррене этот его «hélas»! Бюрен отставил ружье и прямо взглянул на Лисавет, и в черных глазах его мелькнула чернейшая же тоска, - Неужели ваше высочество не видит, что склонность моя к вам – отнюдь не есть – дружба?  
Вот он и в руках у нее – любимая тетина игрушка. Не умел он врать, или играл в это неумение – какая теперь разница?  
\- Отчего тетушка зовет вас Яган, а господин Левенвольд зовет вас – Эрик? – спросила Лисавет, глядя на него исподлобья, кокетливо и лукаво.  
\- Оттого, наверное, что полное имя мое Эрнст Иоганн, но мужчины зовут меня первым именем, а женщины – вторым.  
\- То есть по-русски вы были бы для меня Иван – а как же дальше? Ведь у нас есть еще и отчества. Как звали вашего батюшку?  
\- Батюшку звали Карлом, выходит, что – Иван Карлович, - Бюрен смутился, и отвел глаза. Лисавет оглянулась – не смотрит ли слуга – и подошла, и провела кончиками пальцев по его лицу – от скулы к подбородку. Он почти не пользовался пудрой, и даже утром на атласно-смуглой коже лежал голубоватый отсвет щетины, такой он был темный брюнет. И он весь затрепетал от ее прикосновения – как ребенок, ей-богу. А казалось-то – бык, жеребец, ценник на лбу, галантный контракт…  
\- Вы не друг мне, но вы мой ангел-хранитель, прекрасный мой Иван Карлович, - шепотом произнесла Лисавет, - если не хотите ружье, я могу разве что молиться за вас, каждый раз перед тем, как лечь спать. Так уж карты легли, или звезды встали – по-другому я не смею отблагодарить вас, за вашу ко мне милосердную склонность. Чтобы не погубить вас, мой добрый ангел-хранитель.  
\- Спасибо, принцесса, - Бюрен поймал ее руку, и прижал к губам, и ко лбу, и давняя сцена в зеркальном коридоре мерцающим призраком встала перед Лисавет – и тут же погасла.  
Лисавет поняла, отчего тетушка, перепробовав по молодости всех остзейских кавалеров, оставила возле себя – именно этого. Приятно иметь рядом с собою человека, который всегда говорит тебе правду, и к тому же – так красив.  
Господи всеблагой, спаси и помилуй рабу твою грешную, и еще – Ивана Карловича…

\- Видит бог, старина Фишер его уморит. Говорят, бедолага уже облеплен пиявками, и из него выпущена почти вся кровь, остается лишь вырвать больному все зубы – во славу знаменитого сорбоннского стиля…  
Доктор Лесток рассказывал о болезни Эрика Бюрена с развеселыми увлекательными интонациями, как о забавном анекдоте, но ведь это было ужасно… Что, если он умрет, и Лисавет останется без единственного защитника? Одна, и кругом одни ненавистники, хищники…Ведь он, кажется, умирает.  
\- Иван Иваныч, он умирает?  
\- Господь с вами, ваше высочество, - отмахнулся суеверно Лесток, - какое там, банальнейшая подагра, наказание обжор. Но коллега мой Фишер способен и здорового залечить насмерть.  
Лейб-медик скорее лопнет, чем похвалит другого лейб-медика.  
\- Я дам тебе записку для тетушки, чтобы позволила на него взглянуть, - проговорила неуверенно Лисавет, - она знает, что ты получше будешь, чем ее Фишер.  
\- Все это знают, - приосанился доктор, - но не все признают.  
\- Герцог знает тебя, Иваныч, - напомнила Лисавет, - Будь добр, вылечи его для меня.  
Песок в мякоти раковины рано или поздно превращается, перерастает в жемчуг. Граф Бюрен сделался к тому времени герцогом Бироном, сбылась его давняя мечта, французские Бироны де Гонто признали их родство. И добрый Иван Иванович Лесток отправился лечить от подагры – уже герцога Курляндского и Земгальского фон Бирон. Только что подагре, что ревматизму – наплевать, какими титулами увенчаны их жертвы. По окончании лечения от светлейшего герцога осталась примерно половина, и навряд ли лучшая – так говорил, веселясь, доктор Лесток об итогах своего врачебного анабазиса.  
\- У них в Летнем настоящий лазарет, ваше высочество, - докладывал доктор изнывающей от любопытства Лисавет, - ее величество давно не встает, ей больно делать пи-пи. Я предположил, что во чреве вашей почтенной тетушки вырос камень, - прошептал доктор совсем тихо, опасаясь шпиона в каминной трубе, - и предлагал свои услуги по иссечению сего предмета, но меня со скандалом изгнали. Что ж, пусть продолжают пичкать больную сушеными червями – вольно им…Принцесса куда покладистее тетушки, - речь велась о младшей Анхен, Леопольдовне, - но чересчур увлечена пусканием крови – так через некоторое время крови в ней может и вовсе не остаться. Герцог же пациент наиболее разумный и послушный, он делал все по-моему, оттого и выздоровел, и он передает вашему высочеству – благодарность за свое спасение. О, надо видеть этот дворец, превращенный в дом скорби – в каждых покоях лежит по больному, но иногда эти ипохондрики встречаются и обмениваются трогательными впечатлениями о собственных увлекательных болячках.  
Лисавет хихикнула и переспросила:  
\- Как герцог благодарил меня?  
\- Шепотом, как и полагается господину, имеющему в багаже – двух жен, при том, что одна из них выдает ему жалованье, - доктор забылся в своем веселье и даже фамильярно подмигнул, но тут же одернул себя, - прошу прощения за вольность, ваше высочество. Впрочем, благодарность его светлости не беспочвенна, он и в самом деле чуть не пал жертвою медицинских знаний господина Фишера. Да-да, едва не отдал богу душу. Вы увидите, ваше высочество – герцог сделался ровно вдвое изящнее, бык превратился в грациозного арабского жеребца…  
Увы, добрый доктор льстил своему пациенту – даже издали Лисавет видела, что никакой там уже не жеребец. После болезни от герцога остались разве что глаза и нос, да военная прежняя выправка – он хоть и опирался на трость, но спину держал прямо и на всех смотрел как раньше, надменно, сверху вниз. Или же – не смотрел вовсе. «Придешь – а он и очами не смотрит» – жаловался цесаревне более не любимый своим премилостивым патроном Тема Волынский, в которого герцог, как обычно, наигрался и бросил. Такова уж была его манера – увлечься, приблизить, захвалить, заиграть, как кошка птичку – и бросить потом, наигравшись, порою на верную смерть. Потому что надоевших герцогских любимцев доедали с большим удовольствием – и Остерман, и Ренешка Левенвольд, и Менгдены, и Мюних.

\- Нижайше признателен вашему высочеству за доктора, - Бюрен прибыл к цесаревне с благодарственным визитом, и на этот раз уже не заплутал на лестницах, добрался до гостиной, - Отныне я обязан вам жизнью, принцесса.  
\- А я обязана вашей светлости – тем, что здесь еще, а не в келье с прялкой, - отвечала Лисавет, прямо и дерзко.  
Из-за того, что недавно цесаревна чуть его не лишилась, своего единственного защитника, от того прежнего страха – сейчас в ней прибавилось храбрости. Пусть знает, незадачливый ангел, что он дорог ей так же – как и она ему:  
\- Иван Карлович, мой ангел-хранитель за плечом у тетушки, не стало бы вас – и не стало бы и меня…  
\- Вы очень смелы, ваше высочество, но где взять такую смелость – курляндскому бедному выскочке, сыну шталмейстера герцога Якова? – камин был затоплен, и вряд ли сидел в трубе шпион, но Бюрен все равно боялся – за свое ли выгодное положение, или себя самого? Бедный сын вестфальского пастора Виллим де Монэ был когда-то столь отважен, что заплатил за любовь жизнью. А сын курляндского конюха Бюрен оказался не только дураком и злюкой, но еще и трусом.  
Лисавет смотрела на его силуэт на фоне зимнего солнечного окна – после болезни портной как следует ушил в талии его роскошные парадные одеяния, но все равно казалось, что под этими кружевами и шелками самого герцога осталось очень мало, и если обнять его…Лисавет тряхнула головой, отгоняя от себя – мысль о том, что будет, если его обнять, останется ли что-то в руках – и сказала сердито:  
\- При чем здесь происхождение, ваша светлость? Я женщина, вы мужчина. Вам сама природа велит быть смелее.  
\- Как поживает ваша телескопическая труба? Ваше высочество все еще наблюдает за созвездиями? – спросил он с таким порывом, словно не переводил тему на нечто безопасное, а продолжал их давнюю рискованную игру – и уже на следующем вираже.  
\- Стоит, пылится, - пожала плечами Лисавет, - и асцендент я свой по-прежнему не помню…  
\- Саггитариус, Стрелец, - герцог подошел к ее креслу и склонился над ним, опершись руками о подлокотники – хищно сверкнули самоцветы дареных теткой перстней, - У нас с вами общий асцендент, принцесса. И один на двоих гороскоп – на ближайший год. Неужели ваш верный доктор ничего вам не шепнул? Нам с вами суждено осиротеть в этом новом году, но судьба обещает нам обоим свою благосклонность, - он улыбнулся прекрасной волчьей улыбкой, - Звезды сулят нам любовь и трон, при условии – вовремя заключенного брака.  
Лисавет знала, само собою, что тетка больна и недолго протянет, но Лесток никогда и ничего не говорил ей прямо, только намеками. А Бюрен и вовсе не умел делать намеков – такой был бесхитростный. Лисавет вспомнила, как кичился он своей приверженностью семье, тем, что жена и дети для него превыше всего. Как же легко и скоро рухнула эта крепость…  
\- Ваша светлость, тот, кто женат, жениться уже не может, - напомнила она Бюрену. Он смотрел на нее, и Лисавет опускала ресницы и отводила глаза – такой у него был взгляд. Дракона. Говорят, после таких его взглядов кое-кого выносили вперед ногами.  
Бюрен рассмеялся, и Лисавет невольно на него глянула.  
\- Для нас, лютеран, брак не есть таинство, - отвечал он весело, - мы можем легко развестись.  
\- Вольно же вам, разводитесь, - фыркнула Лисавет, - если невесту уже присмотрели. Я перестарок, на брачном рынке давно ничего не стою, не мне вам советовать.  
\- Присмотрел… - повторил за нею Бюрен. Он мог бы прочесть сейчас длинную лекцию – о политике, о легитимности, о выгодном союзе дочери монарха и потенциального регента. Но он всего лишь в упор смотрел на Лисавет, ей в глаза, близкий и опасный, словно крупный хищник. Пантера. После недавней болезни на лице его обозначились острые скулы, и жесткие складки легли в углах рта, и глаза его, черные, страшные, светились совсем уж сатанинским огнем. А синяки под глазами замазаны были – трогательной белой пудрой, как фингалы у камер-юнкера, получившего канделябром по носу.  
\- Вы совсем не умеете пользоваться пудрой, - Лисавет протянула руку и кончиком пальца растушевала – этот наивный грим. Бюрен опустил веки и терпел.  
\- После болезни если без пудры – очень уж страшно, словно у покойника, - попытался он оправдаться, и потом прошептал ей на ухо, без голоса – от волнения, - Лизхен…так ты пойдешь за меня – после траура, после моего развода?  
\- Позовешь – пойду, - тоже шепотом отвечала Лисавет, - по любви мне уж поздно, а по расчету – самое то.  
Бюрен смотрел на нее озадаченно – почти слышно было, как в голове его раздается перевод непонятной этой русской фразы. А когда перевел – возразил:  
\- Нет, Лизхен, по расчету у меня прежде было, сейчас – уже нет.  
Она и сама не поняла, как… Только что пыталась пальцем размазать поровнее нелепую пудру, и вот уже целовала его. Сама, первая, притянув к себе – этого дурака и злюку. И он отвечал ей, и, наверное, он не врал насчет любви и расчета, потому что так – целуют только любимых. Целовал ее – словно утолял давнюю жажду.  
Он стоил всех теткиных подарков, и всех своих несметных богатств – этот галантный наемник. Всех своих авуаров, каждого потраченного на него из казны яхимсталера. Тетке было за что ему платить – кроме искренности. Лисавет запомнились тонкие, светлые, давние шрамы на мерцающе-смуглой спине, и такие же полустертые шрамы – на запястьях.  
\- Память о Восточно-Прусской тюрьме, - сказал он, смеясь. Сын шталмейстера, еще и арестант…Хорошо, что горел камин, и шпиону негде было спрятаться, да и слуг она успела – отослать. Это лезвие, по которому они ступали, эта игра – могла в одночасье погубить обоих. Адским пламенем Тайной канцелярии отсвечивала она…Но забавная же была игра… Такая, что перехватывает дух, вынимает сердце, крадет душу… Они разложили на полу, на коврах спальни – парадный кафтан со всеми блистающими звездами и лентами, и Лисаветину robe de parade с испанским кружевом, и переплели рукава – такое вышло у них обручение.  
Самое смешное, что Лисавет и сама была замужем – обвенчалась год назад с досады, что никто не берет, с Андрюшей, с церковным певчим. По секрету. У русских, конечно, нет разводов, но устроено еще проще, чем у лютеран – есть и Охотск, и монастырь, и удавка, на худой-то конец. Так думала она, провожая до двери своего тайного черного ангела и отныне тайного жениха. Ей не хотелось тогда еще – ни трона, ни царствования, ни короны, ни пресловутого «mon règne», ей хотелось разве что отнять у тетушки ее игрушку, и оставить навсегда себе.

«…Что делывал я у нынешней царствующей императрицы, посещая ее секретно, ночью?  
… Для чего так часто прихаживала ко мне цесаревна и какия меры предпринимали мы, запершись с нею наедине?  
Следователи повторяли, что все это обнаружено самою цесаревною и мне остается только объяснить, по пунктам, все обстоятельства.  
Я отвечал вкратце, что хотя у меня отнято все, кроме чести и совести, которых не дам никому похитить, но не знаю ничего того, о чем меня спрашивают, отроду не замышлял ничего подобнаго; никогда не посещал цесаревну ночью; был у ея высочества всего один раз, и то среди белаго дня, когда цесаревна благосклонно позволила мне явиться к ней с соболезнованием о кончине императрицы».  
Это писал ей Бюрен уже потом, из сонного Ярославля, с той стороны Стикса. Сам вспоминал, захотел напомнить и ей. Лисавет допросили в ее покоях, и она созналась во всем. Он отвечал на свои вопросы в Шлиссельбурге, на дыбе, в смертном свете адского пламени, и он – ее не выдал. Но зачем же было писать ей про то сейчас, тысячу лет спустя, с той стороны Стикса, когда все у них давно прошло?

Камень в теткином животе рос, рос, да и вырос. Не наступил еще новый год, а предсказание для стрельцов сбылось – оба они осиротели. Тетка умерла.  
Лисавет выслушала доклад шпиона, переоделась в кокетливый траур и уселась у окошечка ждать. Ночь миновала, затеплилось утро, и «среди белаго дня», как писал много позже честный ее корреспондент… Свежевыпеченный регент прибыл к Лисавет выражать соболезнования, тоже в кокетливом трауре, стоимостью в четыре псковские деревни. И черный цвет очень шел – обоим стрельцам.  
\- Обвенчаемся, как только кончится траур, - вдохновенно обещал безутешный морганатический вдовец. Черные глаза его сияли – от грядущих выгод предстоящего брака. А Лисавет все боялась.  
– Не бойся, Лизхен, - шептал он нежно и вкрадчиво, когда слуги были удалены, и гость переместился с кресел – к ногам хозяйки дома, - Неужели тебе не хочется царствовать? – пел искуситель тепло и сладко, - Помнишь, как при батюшке твоем – ты была сама себе хозяйка? Наш с тобою брак будет паритетным, мы станем соправителями, и во всем равны будем друг другу. И ты сможешь жить, как прежде мечтала.  
\- Делать что вздумается и брать что захочется? – припомнила Лисавет прежнее свое счастье.  
\- Брать что захочется можешь уже сейчас. Хоть весь хор – Казанского собора, - Бюрен усмехнулся и подмигнул, и Лисавет поняла, что он и про Андрюшеньку-то знает, и не так прост, и не так в нее влюблен, как ей прежде казалось, - Нет в этом мире такого, от чего мои чувства к вам иссякнут, ваше высочество.  
\- Оттого, что чувства эти – алчность и властолюбие, - предположила Лисавет.  
\- И гордыня, и сладострастие, - прибавил Бюрен и обнял ее колени, и Лисавет обмерла – вспомнила прежние их свидания, - Траур недолго продлится, ваше высочество. Пригласите к себе лучшую портниху и закажите у нее самое роскошное подвенечное платье, - теперь он положил подбородок на ее колено и смотрел снизу вверх, как гончий пес глядит на хозяйку, - Долго ли будут гулять ваши слуги, принцесса? Успеем ли мы…  
\- Выразить друг другу соболезнования? – Лисавет поднялась с кресел и протянула ему руку, помогая подняться, - Наверное, успеем. Пойдемте, мой герцог.  
Слуги-то гуляли, но шпион сидел в трубе и все-о слышал. Оттого что потом – эти самые их слова ласково пересказывал на допросах им обоим инквизитор Андрей Иванович Ушаков. И Лисавет сдалась, струсила, созналась, а Бюрен – молчал. Но оттого ли, что любил ее? Или потому, что прежняя арестантская память не велела ему сознаваться на допросах – никогда и ни в чем?  
Регент, бык с золотыми рогами. Наемник, профессионал, маэстро. И арестант…Бледные шрамы на запястьях, сувениры Восточно-Прусской тюрьмы… Неудивительно, что шлиссельбургская дыба не слишком тебя впечатлила.

\- Как его светлость к нему кинулся! Через всю залу! – синьор Арайя всплеснул изящными ручками, - Словно ближе нет у него никого на свете…  
К нему – к обер-гофмаршалу Левенвольду. Его светлость – герцог фон Бирон.  
\- Он еще восклицал – «Государыне совсем плохо, Рейнгольд, что мне делать?», и Рейнгольд растерянно ему отвечал: «Я не знаю, я не знаю…»  
\- Но-но-но! – страстной скороговоркой возразил Арайе синьор Даль Ольо, - Он не говорил «Рейнгольд», он сказал – «Рене», нет, «мой Рене»…  
Арайя и Даль Ольо, два композитора-концертмейстера, два эфирных долгоносика. Милейшие внешне, но при том – опаснейшие, ядовитейшие придворные гадюки. Их высокий начальник, обер-гофмаршал Левенвольд, строжайше запретил подчиненным появляться в доме у цесаревны. Но у цесаревны в доме и дипломаты, и особенно Шетарди, и красавицы, и красавцы, и свежие сплетни, и сама Лисавет – озорница, плутовка, белла, белла, белла…И цесаревна понимает итальянский, и знает арии – о, с нею можно говорить свободно, на одном языке…Господа музыканты пересказывали стремительное движение, внезапный порыв – нового регента к одной особе, в решающую минуту, в час тревоги и смятения.  
\- И что же сделали они вдвоем? – спросила Лисавет, ласково улыбаясь. Она уже знала ответ – от своего шпиона.  
\- Ах, вызвали сенаторов, ваше высочество, - пожал плечами разочарованно Арайя, словно особы вместо этого должны были, например, обнявшись, рыдать, - Но так летели друг к другу… - он молитвенно сложил ручки.  
\- Говорят, у вас строгий начальник, синьор Арайя? И вся труппа стонет под игом? И балерины прозвали обер-гофмаршала сатрапом, а повара называют его – Навуходоносором? – лукаво поинтересовалась цесаревна. Слухи о суровости обер-гофмаршала казались ей преувеличенными, ведь он смотрелся такою куколкой.  
\- О да, мы трепещем, - смиренно согласился воздушный Даль Ольо и потупил глаза, - Он тиран, он держит нас железною хваткой. Ни шагу в сторону от намеченного пути – мы у него крадемся и балансируем, словно канатоходцы.  
\- Недавно разгружали подводу с продовольствием, и лейб-повар натурально над нею рыдал, - подхватил воодушевленно изящный Арайя.  
\- Отчего же он рыдал? – удивленно переспросила Лисавет.  
\- О, страшился испортить провиант, не оправдать надежд. Он каждый раз так рыдает, боится, что его творения не смогут соответствовать…  
\- То есть ваш патрон, совсем как его предшественник Шепелев, способен ткнуть повара носом в неудавшийся холодец? – не поверила Лисавет.  
\- Но-но-но! – застрекотал Даль Ольо, - Наш патрон умеет делать больно иначе, его слова – ядовиты. А руками – максимум пощечина. Но уж лучше пощечина, чем все его жестокие язвительные фразы, которые он оттачивает об наши бедные души…  
\- О, наш патрон умеет уязвлять, - вздохнул Арайя, - И умеет ранить. Нам, иностранцам, и без того тяжело понимать разговоры при русском дворе – русский язык, немецкий язык, французский язык… А патрон впридачу язвит нас по-шотландски, и это обидно еще и оттого, что непонятно. Непонятно, и оттого обидно – вдвойне.  
\- Фон Левенвольде шотландцы, - припомнила Лисавет, - на четверть, кажется. Гофмаршал знает пять или шесть шотландских слов и везде их вставляет, но я уверена, все они вовсе не обидные. Как он называл вас, синьоры?  
\- Меня он звал Розен-Кранс, - признался Арайя, - а его – Гильден-Штерн, ваше высочество.  
Цесаревна не утерпела, рассмеялась. Обидчивые композиторы смотрели на нее укоризненно.  
\- Господа, это герои из старой пьесы, - пояснила она, - ее давно не ставят. Потому она вам и незнакома. Это персонажи, придворные, насколько я помню. Они всю пьесу ходят парой (и про себя – а в конце их обоих повесят). Поверьте, гофмаршал не сказал о вас ничего унизительного, - Лисавет склонилась к посветлевшим лицами синьорам и спросила шепотом, - Может, он и герцога зовет – как-нибудь из этой пьесы?  
\- Но-но-но, - покачал головой Даль Ольо, - он зовет герцога – Эрик.  
\- А меня? – спросила Лисавет маняще-нежно, - Может, и я есть в этой его пьесе?  
\- О, да, - прошептал Арайя, подвигаясь к цесаревне поближе, - ваше высочество он зовет иногда – принцесс Амле.  
-Но! - возразил порывисто Даль Ольо, тоже шепотом, - Но принцесс! Квинни Амле…

Траур по императрице не дозволял ночных санных катаний, но ты же сам сказал, регент: «Можешь делать что вздумается». И саночки летели вдоль реки, и пар поднимался над крошечной печкой в ногах Лисавет, и щеки цесаревны пылали – от собственной смелости, от ветра, от предстоящего неизбежного счастья. Спала под первым ноябрьским льдом река, дремали по бокам цесаревны две камер-фрау, толстые и теплые. А напротив, в саночках – улыбался красавец Андрюшенька, тайная радость. Любимая игрушка. Румяный, густобровый, глядел на хозяйку преданными и веселыми вишневыми глазами. И совсем другие вишневые глаза вдруг припомнились Лисавет, бархатные, с опущенными внешними уголками и оттого словно всегда печальные.  
«Как объяснить это вам, божественное русское высочество?»  
\- Останови, останови! – вдруг крикнула кучеру Лисавет. Сани встали – напротив дворца. Снег уж выпал, а дворец все был – Летний, так прокопались, проспали с переездом, сперва из-за болезни, потом из-за траура, - Жди, я скоро. И вы все – сидите.  
Лисавет быстро выскользнула из санок – лакей едва успел опустить ступеньку, а дверцу-то она толкнула сама. Словно голос какой-то позвал ее, невидимая рука потянула за нить. Вошла – сонный швейцар отворил двери, караульные бесшумно отсалютовали ружьями. Часы над лестницей – стрелки на четырех часах. Регент не знает о ней, спит в кровати со своей герцогиней.  
Лисавет проследовала в траурный зал – шубка ее разошлась, и пышная юбка плыла над полом, как перевернутая роза. Тетка-сестрица лежала в гробу, накрытая мантией до подбородка. Придворный мумификатор постарался, нарисовал ей после смерти прекрасное лицо – лучше настоящего. Лисавет подумала, про себя смеясь, что Бюрен, наверное, плачет над этим гробом – такую красавицу потерял. Караул и здесь салютовал цесаревне, с удовольствием – гвардия ее обожала. Лисавет смотрела на гроб, на теткино белое, восхитительное постмортем лицо, на живые орхидеи в траурной гирлянде – что делаю я здесь, зачем? В четыре-то пополуночи?  
\- О, миа кор…  
\- откуда-то сверху, тихо-тихо, и скрипка – вступает нежно и властно, и сердце – трогается с места и бежит, бежит… Голос, что звал ее, обрел плоть. Лисавет повернулась, вышла из зала – еще раз салют, цесаревна! – и побежала вверх по лестнице.  
\- О, миа кор…  
Коридор, коридор, поворот. Зеркала, портьеры, портреты, статуи, маски – так лодка плывет по течению, чтобы вдруг оказаться – в излучине реки. В малом концертном зале, царстве господ Арайя и Даль Ольо. В зале, к которому примыкает – комнатка обер-гофмаршала.  
\- Доброе утро, ваше высочество, - шепотом поздоровались двое на сцене, и переглянулись, и рассмеялись. О, маленькая интрига, маленькое предательство. Синьор Арайя был ревнив, и завистлив, и не терпел, когда на сцене ставили чужие оперы, не его. А господин Левенвольд тайно обожал Генделя, и господин Даль Ольо – обожал господина Левенвольда. Тайная репетиция, на рассвете, пока спит ревнивый синьор Арайя. Ведь если он узнает – непременно приревнует, обидится, и оставит двор, и отбудет на родину, а это нельзя, катастрофа!  
Двое заговорщиков на сцене – сам Даль Ольо со скрипкой, божественной своей Медузой (да, у инструмента есть имя, ведь есть же душа, и характер) и меццо-сопрано Чечилия Пьюго. А, вот выступил из-за кулис и третий, золотой голос русской оперы, кастрат Медео Модильяни.  
\- Господа, вы готовите сюрприз для обер-гофмаршала? – догадалась Лисавет.  
\- Но-но-но, не сюрприз, - стремительно возразил ей Даль Ольо, - господин Левенвольд – наш провожатый на этом извилистом пути. Он так мечтал услышать со сцены «Остров Альцины», хотя бы не целиком, хотя бы несколько арий…  
\- Так гофмаршал здесь? – «брать что захочется можешь уже сейчас…»  
\- Он у себя, он разговаривает…  
\- Продолжайте, господа, я вам не помешаю, - милостиво позволила Лисавет.  
(Я всего лишь зайду взять – то, что мне отчего-то так хочется…)  
И Медуза – заиграла, роняя темные капли сердечной муки, и выступил на середину сцены нежнейший Медео в огненном парике, и запел, словно сглатывая идущую горлом кровь:  
Il caro amante  
non siegue il piede  
e fido resta…  
\- пауза, и снова – горлом клокочущая кровь -  
…ma non con te…  
(Твой возлюбленный  
не уклонится с пути  
и будет верен...  
...но не тебе…)  
Все трое упивались – сами собою, друг другом, музыкой, тайной. Лисавет обошла сцену, скользнула за портьеру и секунду спустя была уже у двери. Приоткрытой примерно на треть. В этой комнатке обер-гофмаршал хранил свои наряды – в общей гардеробной у него постоянно пропадали шляпы, – и ночевал после затянувшихся празднеств, и принимал метресс, и играл в карты. Комнатка заставлена была зеркалами, манекенами, парикмахерскими болванами – как весь его жизненный путь.  
\- Так и будет, Эрик, - умоляющий шелест почти заглушен был торжествующей оперной арией.  
Лисавет встала за приоткрытой дверью, и заглянула в щель – между дверью и стеной, там, где петли. В узкую щелочку виден был край козетки, и человек, который на этой козетке – сидел. Лисавет прекрасно помнила серебряный домашний халат Эрика Бюрена, казалось, что он из жесткой, шершавой, твердой ткани – если смотреть, не трогать. На ощупь же ткань была мягкой, и так хотелось гладить и гладить ее, не отрываясь.  
Сам хозяин комнаты, обер-гофмаршал, на козетку не сел, бегал по комнате, стуча каблучками – словно перестукивала копытцами косуля. Он просил, умолял, почти плакал:  
\- Эрик, я знаю, знаю, и я ощущаю себя – безумцем, которого не желают слушать, Кассандрой. Я вижу – как все они стоят за твоей спиною, и вот-вот прыгнут, как гиены, и сожрут тебя. Они не друзья тебе, Эрик. И твоя помолвка с квинни – это не решение, это приговор, вас раздавят обоих, а я смотрю на тебя, и я уже ничего не могу…Эта квинни – твой приговор, она не нужна, Эрик…  
Лисавет не знала ни английского, ни шотландского, но понимала, что «квинни» - обидное, игрушечная принцесса, безделка, марионетка. Так звал ее Рене Левенвольд.  
\- Мой Эрик, твоей машине для полетов не поднять двоих. Но, может быть, просто выехать в Вартенберг или в Биген, вот прямо сейчас, одним дормезом…Помнишь, в Москве, когда мы впервые были с тобою счастливы – ты умолял меня – уедем, уедем, а теперь я вот так же умоляю тебя…  
И Бюрен наконец-то ему ответил, спокойно, насмешливо:  
\- О господи, куда? Нелепый бунт…Кто примет таких беглецов? – в просвете между дверью и стеной мелькнула его рука, темная, в бликах перстней, - И потом, у меня ведь семья, Рене. Это ты один.  
\- Я ничего не могу, - послышался потерянный голос, и перестук копытец затих, - Старая, глупая Кассандра.  
\- Иди сюда, Кассандра, - ласково позвал Бюрен.  
Цокнули каблучки, всхлипнула Медуза, Чечилия Пьюго вступила в воды своей арии, в бесконечную боль:  
Ah! mio cor! schernito sei!  
Stelle! Dei!  
Nume d'amore!  
Traditore!  
T'amo tanto;  
puoi lasciarmi sola in pianto,  
oh dei! Perché?  
(Ах, моe сердце! Ты осмеяно!  
О звезды! О боги!  
О бог любви!..  
Предатель!  
Ты, столь любимый мною,  
смог оставить меня в одиночестве, в слезах!  
О боги! Почему?)  
\- Не бойся, фреттхен, фреттхен, - нежно повторял Бюрен. Он переливался серебром, змий-искуситель, а Рене Левенвольд в своем придворном оперении был – пылающее золото. Серебряный дракон обвивал, обнимал жар-птицу. Рене Левенвольд стоял на коленях перед козеткой – Лисавет через щель меж дверью и стеной видела его призрачный белый профиль в двойной золотой раме – парадного парика и придворного жюстикора – и целовал по одному пальцы пропащего своего регента. Уже ускользающего из рук – в грядущие его Шлиссельбурги, ссылки, Сибири, дороги, «…ma non con te…но – не тебе…» Темная рука в хищном зареве перстней погладила золотые волосы, ласково качнула в ухе гофмаршала длинную алмазную сережку:  
\- Не бойся, мой Рене.  
О, миа кор! Стоило ей приходить сюда – чтобы разбиться вдребезги, в брызги об этот риф! Лисавет хотела бы войти к ним, и помешать, и посмотреть потом на их лица. Но – зачем? В общей игре тех двоих она была – только квинни, кукла, марионетка.  
Бюрен не поднял Рене с колен, но сам склонился к нему, и поцеловал, словно утоляя давнюю жажду. Так целуют – только любимых.  
Лисавет повернулась бесшумно и пошла назад. А Чечилия, умница, пела – то, что было у цесаревны на сердце:  
Son reina,  
è tempo ancora:  
resti, o mora,  
peni sempre, o torni a me!  
(Я - царица;  
есть еще время.  
Или останься со мною, или умри;  
или вечно страдай, или возвратись ко мне!)

«…Но я боюсь думать, что ваша дружба потребует от меня обязанностей, исполнение которых мне не по плечу. Плохое состояние моего здоровья, истощение сил, наконец, домашния заботы — все это в настоящее время вынуждает меня думать только об одном: как бы мне устраниться от государственных дел и провести спокойно остаток жизни. И если будет угодно промыслу пресечь дни императрицы, – я сочту себя свободным от всего, и надеюсь, вы дозволите мне остаться среди вас, пользоваться моим положением, ни во что не вмешиваясь, и – быть вашим другом.»  
Так писал он много позже – о тех, кто, сколько бык не брыкался, все же втолкнули его в то его регентство. Друзья… Скоро же эти его друзья наигрались в свою игрушку, в нового правителя…Регентство продлилось три недели, и Ренешка оказался – Кассандрой, и вот уже эти добрые друзья допрашивали Бюрена в Шлиссельбурге, Лисавет – у нее дома, а Ренешку Левенвольда – тоже в его доме, по тому же регентскому делу. Но его-то почти сразу простили, потому что правительница Анхен, та самая принцесса Анхен, что любила пускать себе кровь, была женщина. А женщин фреттхен Ренешка раскусывал – как настоящий хорек раскусывает куриные яйца.  
Бык, более без золотых рогов, отбыл в Сибирь – в бессрочную ссылку. Инквизитор Андрей Иванович Ушаков, верный очередной правительнице, продолжал допрашивать Лисавет в нежной и вкрадчивой своей манере, и готовил экстракт – о благонадежности цесаревны. Или, наоборот, нет. И верная рыба-лоцман, доктор Лесток, однажды принес и поставил перед патронессой два портрета. На одном из них она была в короне и в мантии, и, кажется, даже хлипкий трончик был под нею пририсован. А на второй – в клобуке, в келье и с прялкой. Мол – выбирай, хозяйка. Как пожелаешь – дальше.

Коляска у графа Остермана была изящнейшая, вся из выгибов и высоких окружностей, но все равно, видать, тяжела. Рене Левенвольд лично выкатил коляску со своим хозяином из приемной правительницы – и с явным усилием. Два здоровенных гайдука-лакея плелись, ненужные, следом за ними на приличном расстоянии, дабы не мешать господам шептаться. Ренешка склонялся через спинку, и о чем-то кукловоду взволнованно говорил, во все его бесчисленные шарфы и пледы, и Остерман отвечал марионетке. Тихо, уверенно, спокойно. Ренешка мелового был цвета – то ли от страха, то ли от волнения, то ли от белил, и тонкие ручки его дрожали на поручнях коляски. А невозмутимый хозяин улыбался и успокаивал бедняжку – мол, не суетись.  
\- Волкан и Венера, - послышалось за спиной у Лисавет. И тут же рассыпался в ответ нежнейший мелкий горошек:  
\- Но-но-но, пупхен и пуппенмейстер…  
Арайя и Даль Ольо, две переплетенные гадюки, наблюдали за унижением своего блистательного патрона – с радостью и одновременно с состраданием.  
\- О, ваше высочество! Правда ведь – невозможно догадаться? Одна из этих персон совсем здорова, другая, напротив, смертельно больна, но кажется, что все наоборот…  
\- О, больной осел катит в коляске здорового, - шелестящий итальянский шепот. Все равно никто их здесь не понимает, и шпион за портьерой останется с носом.  
\- Гофмаршал болен? – переспросила Лисавет на трудном для нее итальянском.  
\- О, умирает, говорят, даже отравлен ядом…  
\- Но, собственным ядом! Он с таким трудом поднялся с постели, и приехал, как былинка на ветру – в аудиенц-залу, и здесь ему говорят – но, граф, что за нелепая суета, вы безумны, вы бредите…  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Тайна, - взгляд друг на друга, шепот гадюк.  
Но Лисавет уже знала, какую тайну принес с собою гофмаршал. Эта тайна была – она сама.  
Коляска свернула в коридор, в другой рукав дворцовой реки. Гофмаршал со страхом и горем, Остерман со своим спокойствием – остались навсегда – в другом рукаве. В другом рукаве, как ненужная более шулеру колода.  
\- О, ваше высочество, патрон наш не пропадет при любой перемене участи, - все еще шептал завистливый Даль Ольо, - он ведь фреттхен, а фретке все равно, у кого глядеть из-за пазухи. Императрица, регент, правительница…  
\- Берегитесь, эти слова одинаковы на всех языках, - напомнила Лисавет, - вас могут и понять.  
\- Главное, чтобы вы поняли, ваше высочество, - вступил вкрадчивый Арайя. Они разгадали тайну, и уже заранее были оба – ее.  
\- Неужели патрон ваш уже очаровал и правительницу? – не стерпела Лисавет, спросила, с трудом подбирая итальянские, краденые из арий, слова.  
\- Двадцать тысяч карточных долгов, - завистливый шелест, - Погашены ее высочеством из казны, высочайшим повелением. О, патрон знает свое дело, он никогда не выпускает нитей из рук. Перемена власти, но никогда – перемена участи. Ведь за нелюбимых не отдают из казны подобные долги, ведь правда, ваше высочество?  
\- Правда, милый синьор Арайя.  
Но я не стану, Рене Левенвольд. Но-но-но, как говорит синьор Даль Ольо. Я не стану твоей очередной квинни, игрушкой, куклой, марионеткой. Недолго же плакал ты по бедному Эрику, легко же отпустил недавно любимого в его бездонные Сибири, в долгий его истребительный путь…Но-но-но, Рене. Я – не стану.  
Лисавет простилась с обоими маэстро. Ей предстояло отправиться домой, в суматошный нелепый дворец, и встретить самую трудную свою ночь. Войти с факелом в казармы – так дрессировщик входит к хищникам в клетку – и позвать за собою, и удержать потом в руках. Последнее – самое сложное. Видит бог, как ей было тогда страшно. Еще в коридорах Летнего страшно, когда итальянцы вдруг хором прошипели: «Тайна…» Но келья и прялка были – еще страшнее, потому что это было бы – небытие. Та сторона Стикса, где Сибири и все истребительные дороги.

\- Погоди-ка, Андрей Иваныч!  
Инквизитор прервал свои отступающие шажки, вернулся.  
\- Расскажи мне, Иваныч, как он сидит – ссыльный Левенвольд? Может, буйствует, власть ругает? Или же убивается?  
\- Раболепие и смирение, ваше величество, вот его нынешний девиз, - Лисавет, признаться, не помнила, какой был девиз старый, рыцарский, а вот Андрей Иванович наверняка знал, - Из всех ссыльных Левенвольд более всех заискивает перед своими тюремщиками. Льстив, смирен, раболепен.  
\- Как и прежде был, - усмехнулась зло Лисавет, - Ты возьми письмо, отправь его обратно. Пусть видит братец, что оно даже не распечатано, и знает, что нет ему – никакой надежды.  
\- Будет исполнено, ваше величество, - инквизитор принял письмо и двумя пальчиками бережно вложил в свою папку.  
\- Ступай теперь. Помни – Наташке, Степке – кнута не жадничайте, пускай распробуют, Макиавелли доморощенны. И кликни в коридоре девок – чтоб зашли, спать давно пора.

Лисавет засыпала, и ночная праздничная лодка словно качалась еще под нею. На разукрашенной карнавальной гондоле плыла она, одна-одинешенька, в мутных водах страшного четного века, оставляя на берегу – папеньку, маму, сестрицу Анну, братца Петрушу, и племянника Петрушу, и Рейнгольда Густава. И Ванечку Шубина, и Андрюшеньку. И прекрасного, неверного, так ей и не доставшегося, Ивана Карловича. Волны Стикса гонят гондолу, отталкивают от берега все дальше. И нет рядом с нею человека, который спугнул бы от изголовья призраков, прогнал бы смерть, ту, что сидит в ногах и все зовет за собою. Мамин обер-камергер так мог. Ренешка, mon règne, детская ее любовь, взрослая ее ненависть, оставленный однажды и навеки – на другом берегу.

 

 

2

Перетряхивают шкаф:  
\- Летний гардероб дяди Ник-Нэка  
-Зимний гардероб дяди Ник-Нэка  
-Дядя Ник-Нэк

 

Дорога перед домом, пыльная, широкая, с разливанными лужами, бежит до церкви, до колоколенки, мимо русского кладбища. Телега с попом и поповной, перекосясь, объезжает лужи, и гуси плещутся в мутной воде. Караульный, вооруженный удочкой и ведром, неспешно собирается на рыбалку, на кладбищенский пруд:  
\- Пойду порыбачу, повара твои, барин, давно уж там, Жано с Матюшкой. Ты ведь не сбежишь от нас пока, сиятельная милость?  
Сиятельная милость лишь пожимает плечами:  
\- Куда?  
У крылечка скамейка, и с этой скамейки – видна дорога, вся, до самой колокольни, со всеми ухабами и придорожными репьями. Поповская телега все дальше и дальше, вот поворачивает она к колоколенке и – никого.  
\- Ты все ждешь, что однажды прискачет всадник? На лучшей в городе лошади? – доктор присаживается рядышком на скамейку. У него пыльные колени. И траурные ногти, что для доктора – моветон.  
\- Всадник на лучшей в городе лошади… - иронически повторяет ссыльный Левенвольд, - говорят, он уже в Ярославле. Со всем своим табором. Нет, Бартоло, при встрече мы с ним даже и не узнаем друг друга. Обрати внимание, у тебя грязные руки.  
\- Чистые руки, но грязные ногти, - поправляет доктор, - что для Соликамска вполне comme il faut. Здесь так носят, Рейнгольд. В этом краю чудесная почва, глинистая, сухая, неподвластная ни кирке, ни лопате.  
\- И ты пытался от безысходности – когтями? – поднимает брови его собеседник.  
\- Нет, мой друг. Ждал, когда силы небесные снизойдут до нас, грешных, и все смотрел на дорогу. В ожидании ангела благовещения, - ядовито отвечает доктор.  
\- Тогда вот тебе один, - Левенвольд грациозно кивает. По дороге спешит толстячок, в немецкой одежде, с мудреной заморской удочкой. Гуси так и разлетаются у него из-под ног. Повар, один из двух.  
\- Матье, где ваш коллега? Забыт на пруду? – интересуется доктор. Матье заводит глаза, переводя про себя – с немецкого на французский. И отвечает, медленно подбирая немецкие слова:  
\- Жано остался беседовать с солдат…  
\- Не говори с ним, говори со мной, - по-французски просит Левенвольд, и Матье облегченно вздыхает, - Иди-ка сюда, ко мне, - приглашающий шлепок по сиденью скамейки, - Рассказывай, что у тебя?  
\- Новости о мадам, - Матье тянет шею и шепчет – на ухо, - от кучера господ Строгановых. Мадам уже отправили из Петербурга, но все очень медленно, они проедут через нас – дай бог, в ноябре. И дальше в Сибирь, в Селенгинск. Господа обещали, что вы с ней увидитесь. Если не изменится ничего к ноябрю…  
\- Ничего не изменится к ноябрю, - вздыхает Левенвольд, - разве что земля замерзнет. Мадам – идиотка, но я рад буду с нею увидеться. Жаль, не смогу поговорить… - и усмешка, ядовитая и одновременно жалкая, на мгновение превращает его лицо в гримасу. Бедная девочка… Прежняя метресса пыталась передать ссыльному весточку, невинную записку – и вот бедняжка уже едет в Сибирь, без языка, но зато – со следами кнута. Отголоски громкого дела о заговоре докатились и сюда, и отлились ссыльному – чередой унизительных допросов. К счастью, вроде бы отбрехался – до поры до времени. Конечно же, они с Нати увидятся. И посмотрят друг на друга, без слов, – во что каждый из них превратился. Ведь так больнее. О, Лизхен не любит убивать, Лизхен любит мучить.  
\- Что еще, Матье? Господа передают – что-нибудь еще?  
\- Господин полицмейстер желает взглянуть, как вам сидится, - уже громче отвечает Матье, - и господин Гмелин, тот, что с экспедицией, шлет вам свой привет. Вот и все.  
\- Спасибо, Матье, - этим словам сопутствует улыбка, из тех, ради которых фрейлины в свое время выцарапывали друг другу глаза. Правда, несколько померкшая со временем, потому что – отсутствие помады, ну, и борода…  
\- Господин полицмейстер увидит, как мы в полной мере – смиренны и раболепны, - с расстановкой произносит Левенвольд, - мы приняли собственную участь и с нею согласны. Низкопоклонство и смирение – вот наш нынешний девиз.  
\- А каков был – прежний? – не стерпев, уточняет доктор.  
Левенвольд поднимает на него прекрасные бархатные глаза и пожимает плечами:  
\- Вспоминай…

Они стояли вдвоем на чердаке, под самой крышей. Перед машиной для полетов, растопырившей над ними обоими чудовищные кожистые крылья. Фантастическая птица парила на тросах под перекрещенными потолочными балками.  
\- По чьим чертежам? Леонардо? Бенвенуто Челлини? – обер-гофмаршал обошел диковинное создание по кругу, запрокинув голову. Гулкие каблучки цокнули и утонули в опилках.  
\- Ни то и ни другое, - усмехнулся Бюрен, - Русский самородок. Неужели не помнишь, как он летал? Года два или три тому назад, над ягд-гартеном.  
\- Совсем не помню, - пожал плечами Левенвольд, - Наверное, был на мызе.  
\- Я перекупил у русского это чудо, но потом оказалось, что машине меня не поднять, - Бюрен, кажется, смутился.  
\- Ты слишком тяжел, Эрик, - светло улыбнулся Рене Левенвольд, - Ты слишком большой. Неужели ты тоже мечтал парить в небесах над ягд-гартеном? И сеять стрелы, подобно Амуру?  
\- Я хотел бы бежать отсюда на этой птице, - после трудной паузы проговорил, нахмурясь, Бюрен, - В мой маленький Вартенберг. Быть может, одному, или же вдвоем. Но машине не снести и одного меня, не то, чтоб двоих.  
\- Думаешь, положение твое столь непрочно?  
\- Мое положение никогда и не было прочным, - признался Бюрен, улыбаясь – как волк, углом рта. От этой его улыбки у Рене Левенвольда всегда замирало сердце, - И никогда оно не будет прочным. Я тот самый колосс на глиняных ногах, который стоял-стоял, да и свалился в конце концов в воду…  
\- Родосский колосс, - машинально подсказал Рене.  
\- Я спрашивал как-то своего пастора, - голос Бюрена звучал очень тихо, да что там, почти пропал, - Грешно ли это – когда думаешь постоянно об одном человеке, когда все время хочешь его увидеть, и вам не нужно даже с ним говорить – довольно глядеть друг на друга, как в зеркало…  
\- Это ты – о квинни Лизхен?  
\- Дурак! – беззлобно огрызнулся Бюрен, - Нет, это я не о Лизхен.  
\- И что же сказал тебе твой пастор?  
\- Что любовь – это всегда хорошо, но одержимость греховна, - повторил Бюрен монотонно, словно заучил эту фразу и теперь отвечал урок.  
\- И ты готов – улететь в Вартенберг с той таинственной персоной, вдвоем – вот на этой раскоряке? – обер-гофмаршал похлопал машину по деревянному крупу, и круп отозвался – гулко и весело. Бюрен смотрел на него и молчал. «И только глаза его дивно сверкали» - припомнил Рене Левенвольд из какого-то французского романа.  
\- Это поэзия, Эрик, - сказал он наконец. Слово «поэзия» в устах циничного обер-гофмаршала было ругательством – прожектерство, глупость, безделка, - Куда ты денешь весь свой цыганский табор? Жену, троих детей, двух братьев, сестрицу жены и ее колодника-мужа? Или предоставишь им потом выбираться из котла самим? Ты капитан на этом судне, Эрик – так изволь и тонуть вместе с кораблем.  
\- Изволю, мой Рене. Спасибо, что напомнил, - Бюрен крутанулся на каблуках и пошел было прочь, но задержался, повернулся и промолвил – в эффектном полуобороте, - Я думал, обер-гофмаршал должен понимать намеки, особенно такие прозрачные.  
\- Иногда предпочтительней их не слышать, - Рене все ходил вокруг машины, словно она была бог весть какой интересной, и задирал голову, и глядел, - Целее будешь.  
Эффектный полуоборот превратился – в поворот кругом:  
\- Трусишка! А как же твои вечные – nihil time, nihil dole? Этот твой девиз – ничего не бойся, ни о чем не жалей?  
\- Это не мой девиз. Это Врангелей. Мои кузены, с соседней мызы. Мне просто нравилось его цитировать в свое время, Эрик.  
Что там было с ними потом? Он уже и не помнил. То ли они опять не разговаривали четыре недели, или же заключили друг друга в объятия – пока не смотрят вездесущие шпионы? Он не помнил. Осталась только машина, раскинувшая нелепые крылья, и краденый у Врангелей девиз – ничего не бойся. Ни о чем не жалей.

\- Мои люди докладывают – месье Бирон обустроился в Пелыме благополучно, со всем своим обширным семейством. Лежит, страдает, изображает из себя справочник по смертельным болезням, - вице-канцлер Остерман лукаво улыбнулся, - Он в своем репертуаре. Дома-дома, как говорят арестанты.  
\- Ты даже знаешь, как говорят арестанты? – Рене Левенвольд один за другим поворачивал на пальцах перстни. Смотрел, как они играют.  
\- Я знаю, как говорят китайцы, - напомнил Остерман, - а ты говоришь – арестанты.  
\- Я помню, Хайни, - Рене запрокинул голову и улыбнулся, показав белые зубки, - Тридцатый год, китайское посольство. Ты мило беседовал с послами, но что-то они не спешили тебя понимать.  
\- Милый Рейнгольд, у китайцев девять языков. Девять. Я заговорил с ними на мин, а мне отвечали – на мандарине.  
Рене Левенвольд полулежал на кушетке, облокотясь на протертую подушку. Хайни Остерман, хозяин сего пыльного, захламленного дома, возвышался над ним, мерно раскачиваясь в кресле-качалке. Каждый – на своем месте. Во все их встречи неизменными были – кушетка и кресло, и Рене казалось порой, что оба они неподвижны, и только волны времени омывают их, словно валуны в море. Если оглянуться – и десять лет назад, и двадцать – вот так же сидели они, и разговаривали, каждый на своем месте, и только темы менялись – один царь, другой, китайцы, Эрик Бюрен, министр Волынский, принцесса Анхен, принцесса Лизхен…  
\- Рейнгольд, ответь мне, - кресло качнулось, встало, тихий голос Остермана сделался тверд и требователен, - Правду ли говорят, что причина твоей болезни – яд аква тофана? Я слышал даже сумасшедшую версию про безответную страсть, но знаю, что подобные вещи – не про тебя.  
\- И травить себя ядом – не про меня, - отвечал Левенвольд. Лицо его было густо набелено, и болезнь выдавали разве что чуть заострившиеся черты и чуть запавшие щеки, - Но отчасти болтуны правы. Я поцарапал руку, пересыпая тофану, - кружевной манжет сполз в сторону, и показалась белая повязка, - Сам знаешь, я из тех, кто захлебнется и в луже. Как в армии говорят – сам себя подстрелил. Я не стал принимать противоядие, потому что яду попало совсем чуть-чуть, а наши противоядия порою тяжелее ядов. И притом за все эти годы я так пропитался этими зельями, что яд уже не берет. Ничего, Хайни, не бойся за меня. Прознобит пару недель – и пройдет.  
\- Что ж, приму на веру, - Остерман опять позволил креслу мерно раскачиваться, - У нас есть другая, веская причина для страхов. Что сказала регентша, когда ты дал ей письмо?  
\- Что я безумен и несу бред, - по белому лицу пробежала злая судорога, - что мне следует отправляться домой. И пригласить к себе хорошего доктора. Тупая девчонка…  
\- Тупая девчонка, - эхом отозвался Остерман, - упрямая, как ослица. Завтра я попробую поговорить с нею сам. Но тебе хотел бы дать хороший совет – как давний твой пуппенмейстер.  
\- Кажется, однажды я уже получал от тебя подобный совет. В двадцать девятом. Дай угадаю – мыза Раппин?  
\- Ты один, Рене, - голос Остермана зазвучал тепло и ласково, - тебя никто здесь не держит. Метрессы не в счет. Я, конечно, попробую поговорить с дурой-регентшей, но сам знаешь – какое это дерево. Поэтому уезжай. Быть может, завтра или послезавтра – нас всех сметет. Мюних и его Менгдены самоуверенны и слепы, как кроты, а я капитан, мне полагается тонуть вместе с судном.  
\- А я, в который раз – Кассандра, - вздохнул Левенвольд, - которую никто не желает слушать.  
\- Я – услышал тебя, Рене, - возразил Остерман, - Уезжай. Как тогда, в двадцать девятом. Переждешь бурю и потом вернешься. Или же нет.  
\- Или же нет, - повторил за ним Левенвольд, - Знаешь, Хайни, мне кажется – ты всегда немного ревновал меня ко всем моим столь бурным увлечениям…  
Остерман молчал. «И только глаза его дивно сверкали…» Не глаза, конечно, стекла зеленых затемненных очков.  
\- Я не могу отдать тебе сердце, Хайни, да оно тебе и не нужно. Но разве не лучшее доказательство верности – взойти вслед за тобою на твой эшафот?  
\- Щедро, Рене. Только вряд ли будет у нас эшафот. Лизхен не любит убивать. Лизхен любит мучить.  
\- Значит, станем перестукиваться в камерах равелина. Писать друг другу записки – молоком на полях евангелий…  
\- Ты и в самом деле сошел с ума, - Остерман снял очки и растерянно вертел в руках, и смотрел на своего отважного собеседника – с нежностью и печалью.  
\- Это яд, - отвечал ему легкомысленный Рене Левенвольд, - бродит в жилах, сводит с ума. Знаешь, Хайни, человеку, получившему имя шведского Иуды, вдвойне приятно под занавес своей никчемной жизни – все же не сделаться предателем. Обмануть свое давнее проклятие. Не отнимай у меня эту игрушку, Хайни.  
\- Как скажешь, Рейнгольд, - отвечал Остерман, проговаривая его имя отчетливо и тщательно. Золото, но более не Паткуль…

Волны времени вдруг взбесились, и ударили, и выкинули камни – на берег. Расшвыряли по земле – и так далеко друг от друга…Рене отделался малой кровью – пара оплеух при аресте, разграбленный дом. Милашка Лизхен запретила его пытать. Любезнейший инквизитор Ушаков разве что пугал, показывал живописно разложенные по столу пытошные инструменты. Демонстрируя арестованному знаменитую крепостную страшилу, «колыбель Иуды», Андрей Иванович не удержался от сарказма:  
\- Я знаю вас, друг мой милый – с вашими пристрастиями сей предмет не напугает вас, только раздразнит…  
Рене не отвечал ему – в крепость его привезли в самом зените болезни, и горячие волны то накатывали, то отступали. Словно огненный туман, чередующийся с волнами ледяного озноба. Он подписывал, не читая – все свои бесчисленные «вины», лишь бы скорее вернуться в камеру и упасть на кровать. Дома-дома, как говорят арестанты. Запомнился разве что обыск на пороге камеры – точно такой, как снятие мерок у портного. Поворот кругом с раскинутыми – как для распятия – руками, и проворные жесткие пальцы, бестрепетно, без суеты бегущие по телу. Последняя мерка. Не больно и не страшно, разве что забавно и навевает печаль.

Эшафот у них все-таки был. Интрига держалась до последнего – решится ли новая императрикс убить, хватит ли у нее пороху? Но особо проницательные особы, конечно же, догадывались об исходе столь шумно разрекламированной казни. Господин фон Мюних заказал специально для знаменательного события роскошный красный плащ, с утяжелителями по краю – для пущей драпируемости, и в сем чудном одеянии устремился на эшафот. Ведь последний выход – самый важный. Бывший фельдмаршал шутил с конвоирами и товарищами по несчастью, плоско, по-военному, но приговоренные Остерман и Левенвольд вежливо улыбались. А конвоиры давились – им-то смеяться хотелось, но было нельзя.  
Эта казнь оказалась подделкой, и закончилась – унизительным помилованием, но заранее ведь никто ничего не знал. Правда, не знал. И Рене Левенвольд все-таки взошел на эшафот за своим кукловодом. Этот его последний, предсмертный жест подделкой – не был. Этот последний жест – остался. Рене встретился взглядом с невозмутимым, иронично-спокойным Остерманом и нервно рассмеялся, как бы очередной шутке затейника фельдмаршала. Яд в крови – оттого и смех прозвучал слишком резко. Вот и все. Имя его более не являлось его проклятьем, Иуда сошел со своей колыбели. Больше не – Паткуль…

\- Гмелин, тот, что хочет Сибирь исследовать, в историю влип, - Матье болтает ногами в воздухе и следит с любопытством – как там в ведерке караси?  
\- Неужели поповна? – на мучительном для него французском спрашивает доктор.  
\- Какое…Попы. Экспедиции мясо нужно, а в Соликамске нигде не купить, - веселится Матюшка, - И за деньги не купить, никак. У русских их пост очередной, никто мясо Гмелину не продает, говорят – нехристи вы, греховодники.  
\- Безмерно уродливое суеверие – это Плиний Младший – о религии, - лениво цитирует Левенвольд. Доктор длинной веткой гоняет слетевшихся комаров:  
\- Ваше сиятельство, мне обидно. Я лютеранин.  
\- С чем тебя и поздравляю. А ты, Матье, спустись в подполье и выбери кусок мяса – самый большой. Мы презентуем его экспедиции – как тайный дар анонимного благотворителя. Вечером, как стемнеет, и солдаты перепьются – отнесешь.  
\- А почему тайный? – недоуменно – Матье.  
\- Оттого, что нам не нужна нелепая показная фронда. Моя бедная мадам втравила меня в историю, которую нам еще долго хлебать, - пальцы Левенвольда пробегают по ткани облезлого кафтанишки, с которого спороты драгоценные пуговицы, с мясом, будто напоказ, - и господин полицмейстер не преминет завтра нас сей историей попотчевать. Поэтому – и маскарад: этот убогий жюстикор, и борода, и растоптанная грязная обувь. И разумный девиз: низкопоклонство, раболепие и смирение.  
\- И подземный ход, - одними губами произносит доктор. Зеленой веткой он отряхивает – грязь с колен.  
Ссыльный Левенвольд ничего не отвечает, смотрит мимо него – на дорогу, на проклятую пустую дорогу.  
«И только глаза его – дивно сверкают…»


End file.
